Lucy x Lisanna Drabbles
by ExpressLover22
Summary: Different stories of our dear Lucy and Lisanna romance that are given for the viewer choice.


**Hey, guys so I'm bringing a re-edited LiLu or LuLi story for everyone.**

 **There will be lemons in every chapter since it will be Lisanna taking Lucy or vice versa on how they want to.**

 **So I need all LiLu and LuLi request on what freaky stuff you want in each chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

Fairy Tail was having a super awesome party down at the beach; everyone was having a great time enjoying themselves. Many of the mages were dancing, fighting, drinking, anything you name it they're doing it. Everyone was so happy to be having so much fun that no one seems to notice that two mages were not there at the party, but still in the guild having their kind of fun on their own.

"Ah, ~ Lisanna not so rough." Lucy moaned.

"But if I don't I won't hear your sexy moans Lucy," Lisanna replied continuing her actions on the submissive blonde.

Lucy lying flat on her back on the bar counter was moaning in a hot mess from the white hair mage Lisanna kneading her breasts through her tight tank top while straddling her waist. Lisanna herself was enjoying groping the blonde breasts since they were her favorite objects to touch in the world right now.

"Wow, Lucy I knew there was a reason I loved your breasts so much," Lisanna said with a smirk forming on her face.

Lisanna grinding her shorts onto Lucy shorts leaned down and started nibbling on the blonde neck leaving love bites all over her creamy skin. Still kneading her breasts, the Animal Soul mage pulled back from the blonde neck and started licking the defenseless blonde left nipple through her top, just bringing more moans from Lucy.

"L-Lisanna~ Ah~ don't stop."

"Mmm~ Lucy I don't plan to."

Lisanna swirling her tongue around the already erect nub takes her mouth and starts sucking on the nipple while pinching the blonde other nipple. Lucy moaning louder tries to stir, but couldn't since the younger Strauss sibling had tied the celestial mage hands with a piece of cloth very tightly together. Lisanna still sucking release the nub from her mouth, and proceeded the same action on the right side, while pinching the already erect left side.

"Lucy your tits taste so good in my mouth. I love how slutty you're getting for me." Lisanna mumbled.

"Ah~ More Lisanna, suck my tits more," Lucy said.

Lisanna wanting to oblige with what the blonde was asking, didn't waste time leaning back up and yanking the translucent tank top from her salvia off. Lisanna eyes grew dark from seeing Fairy Tail own celestial mage grand assets that she sports so proudly. Now being able to see her prize, Lisanna reached out and grabbed Lucy boobs very hard, earning a whimper from the girl under her.

"Lucy your breast are so beautiful. I've always wanted to touch Fairy Tail special asset."

"Mmm~ Lisanna stop teasing me."

Lisanna smirking at the flustered blonde, continue kneading the blonde chest, making the innocent blonde release sexy moans for only the white hair girl ears. Lisanna taking both her hands thumbs and index fingers pulled Lucy nipples hard. Looking down to see the blonde had some drool sliding down the side. The Animal Soul mage leaned down and licked with her tongue the trail of drool all the way up to Lucy's lips, pushing her tongue inside the blonde mouth, violating the celestial mage wet appendage with her cat take over tongue wanting to hear more moans from the blonde.

Lucy feeling Lisanna tongue in her mouth, swirls her own with the sexy vixen appendage, both loving the taste of smooth muscles sliding back and forth between each other.

"Mmm~ Lucy you're so fucking sexy." Lisanna moans into the blonde mouth.

"Nhg~ Lisanna your so hot." Lucy moaned in reply.

Unlatching from the blonde tongue, Lisanna started nibbling and licking the blonde neck, leaving red marks that Lucy would know who owned her. Lisanna trailing her way down with her tongue came to a holt being face to face again with Lucy's chest, this time bare for her to see. Lucy looking down at the white hair girl arched her back a little, so her breasts were mush into Lisanna face. Lisanna having Lucy nipple touching her lips engulfed the nub in her mouth and proceeded to suck like a newborn baby.

"Yes, Lisanna ~Ah~ suck my big tits."

Lisanna sucking hard, trailed one hand down to the celestial mage shorts and slid under them teasing the blonde clit through her soaked panties. Lucy moaning Lisanna name from the assault on both her sensitives spots, feels her stomach burning from the inside ready to explode. Lisanna rubs the blonde clit hard while pulling her hard nipple between her teeth, biting it to make Lucy submit to her.

"Ah~ Li-Lisanna I'm going to…"

"Do it, Lucy. Cum for me."

Pinching the blonde clit, Lisanna feels Lucy yell her orgasm feeling her juices pour out soaking her panties even more. Lisanna unlatches from the nipple, to rub her finger in Lucy pants over her soak undies, feeling the slick wet sticky stuff attach it slimy self on her finger. Lisanna pulling her finger out of the blonde looks at the glistening cum that Lucy has produced for her. Lucy looking at the way Lisanna is so focused on her cum starts blushing which doesn't go unnoticed by the Strauss sister.

Lisanna seeing Lucy blush, stick her sticky finger in her mouth and swirl her tongue all over, rolling her eyes back to the sweet taste that Lucy dwells so well on herself. Lisanna wanting more unbuttons Lucy pants and pull them down, with some help from Lucy lifting her ass up a little so that Lisanna could pull the shorts down with ease. Finally getting her shorts and panties off, Lisanna looks at the bare maiden Lucy body, seeing how beautiful and sexy she looks from her view.

"Lucy I never knew you were this beautiful. I can't wait to make you scream my name."

Lisanna pulling her shorts down didn't see the shocked look on the blonde face with she noticed the animal soul mage sporting a Fiore Whopper 9" strap-on. Lisanna looking up to see the celestial mage surprise expression smiles with she positions herself in front of the girl hole. Lisanna wanting Lucy now, rub the tip of the fake dick on the blonde slit, getting her juices to lube the tip, while also getting Lucy mewls from the sex-toy.

"Ah~ Lisanna stop teasing. Give me your cock now." Lucy begging for the smaller girl to plow her wet cunt with a huge strap-on.

Lisanna just smirking, gives one more rub on the blonde woman slit, before plunging into the girl cunt, thrusting forceful earning louder moans from the blonde goddess.

"Ah~ so good~ ahhh~ more, more. Fuck me more."

Lisanna thrusting as fast she can, takes a view of Lucy's breasts bouncing in different directions, making the animal soul mage lick her lips, the smaller girl takes both her fingers and pulls Lucy nipples, making the blonde arch her back moan Lisanna name to go faster.

"Oh my Lucy, I think never knew you were this slutty when it came to sex…hehe." Lisanna laughing at the blonde panting and moaning like a bitch in heat.

"I'm not…ahhh…slutty," Lucy replied back to Lisanna not without moaning some more.

Lisanna just smirking switch angles, turning Lucy on her side a little, taking one of the blonde legs and propping it over her shoulder. Lisanna getting on her knees holds Lucy right leg over her shoulder close to her head while getting a firm grip on the celestial mage leg and hip, before slamming right back into her pussy.

"Ah…yes, yes…mmm." Lucy moaning to the new angle could feel the tip on the fake penis hitting her g-spot right on target, making the blonde beg for more pleasure.

Lisanna seeing Lucy expression, can't help but to take one of her own hands and start kneading her left breast seeing that she was getting turn on from Lucy sensual moans and mewls.

"Ngh…ah…Lucy your dirty face is so cute, I might cum from it." Lisanna says moaning while feeling her nipple getting hard from her kneading.

Lisanna turning Lucy back around, pulled the blonde up in an upward position, Lisanna sit down so Lucy could wrap her legs around Lisanna waist. Lisanna wrapping her arms around Lucy back, feels her orgasm coming on from the rough blonde riding. Lucy felt her orgasm come as well wraps her arms around Lisanna neck and smash her lips down on the younger Strauss lips, both locked in a tongue twister kiss.

Lisanna moaning into Lucy's mouth brings her one of her hands around and gropes Lucy boobs feeling her stomach beginning to burn from the raw lust and sweat sex smell roaming through the guild right now. Lucy feeling her breast being grope, picks up her speed bouncing harder on the long fake dick, making it hit her g-spot on precise point. Both girls are feeling their orgasms at their peak release themselves from the kiss to engage in the sexual bliss that wants.

"Li…Lisanna…ah…I'm gonna come…"

"Me too Lucy…ah…come for me…."

Lisanna thrusting up harder and harder feels it coming and can't hold it anymore. Lucy feeling her walls getting tighter, can't bare the wait. Without any more patience, both women scream letting their juices squirt all around each other. Lisanna could feel her orgasm running down the side of her legs and spilling inside the strap-on a little. Both were completely happy about it fell back panting trying to catch their breaths for a moment before moving an inch of their body.

"That was…wow!" Lisanna pants, heaving her chest up and down and looking up a little to see Lucy on top of her with the fake dick still embedded inside her.

Lucy not saying anything, leans back up. Lisanna thinking she wants another is confused to see the girl getting off of her to pick up her clothes. Lisanna getting up herself look puzzled a little and ask Lucy if she might regret what they did.

"Lucy, you don't regret doing this do you?" Lisanna asks seeing the blonde put on her tank top.

"What! No Lisanna. I loved every minute besides this was way better than going to the beach right." Lucy replied running over to give Lisanna a chaste kiss on the lips before it got passionate.

Lisanna blushing form the kiss and Lucy words smile at the blonde and decides to get dress herself. Both fully dressed now Lisanna takes Lucy hand making the blonde blush and leans up to give her passionate kiss instead of a quick peck. After there quick make out, both pulled back to which the girls proceeded to walk outside and head straight back to Lucy apartment.

"So you want to stay the night since we're together I guess now?' Lucy asks in soft tone blushing more thinking about the activity they just did.

Lisanna seeing her blush smiles squeezing her hand a little tighter making the blonde look up into her eyes.

"Sure you're my girlfriend now so there shouldn't be a reason I can't spend the night," Lisanna said smiling a Lucy more, making the celestial mage return the smile to her new girlfriend.

"Great we'll have a lot of fun," Lucy replied.

"Yeah, anything better than going to that hot beach."

"Thank Mavis we both decided to stay behind to clean the guild."

 **Okey dokey so here the re-edited version. I hope you guys like it. As I said, there will be updates on new chapters. I don't know when but my re-edited version will be posted between tonight and tomorrow. I might also have new chapters for this story, and some more posted this weekend.**

 **So until next time. See ya**


End file.
